Friendship and More than Friendship
by LuciousLadyLucius
Summary: Sirius Black and James Potter are the two most famous boys in the school. The great pranksters. But what happens when pretty, larger than life new girl Nadia comes and claims their position. Will this lead in friendship, enemies or more.
1. Chapter 1

Hiding True Feelings 

Chapter 1 – A new prankster

Sirius stepped into the great hall. He was slightly late, or as he liked to think of it 'fashionably late' rather than sleeping in. The great hall was alive with vibrant chatter…more so than usual. Barely anyone was sitting and eating breakfast, they were all standing up and chatting to random people. Even Slytherins and Gryffindors were going out of their way to talk to each other

"HEY SIRIUS" came, sadly, familiar voice, Sirius turned around to see a pretty blonde Slytherin girl running towards him. Narcissa Black. One of his hated cousins, she used to be okay, before she hung around with nasty friends, became obsessed with being a Pureblood and went form bad to worse.

"Narcissa?"

Narcissa grinned; of course this grin could be mistaken for a smirk. She smirked a lot now but still had not perfected it. So, naturally, often this was mistaken for a genuine smile.

"Sirius you'd better step aside" she said

"Step aside…from what exactly cousin?" he said raising his eyebrows

"You mean you haven't heard" she gave shrill laugh "the great Sirius Black has not heard! HEY BELLA!" she called out to her sister and ran off.

Sirius furrowed his brow and walked over to find his friends. For some reason he felt that people were staring at him, more than usual…but why?

Sirius found his friends. Remus had his nose in a book and was studying hard. James was stirring his porridge moodily with a face that could turn someone to stone if they stared directly at it. Peter was looking terrified at James, as if he was about to be punched hard in the nose

"Whats going on then?" Sirius asked looking at the three friends. A smile played at Remus' lips but his eyes did not divert from his book. Sirius looked at James…he was looking more moody than ever. Peter looked as if he was about to be given the killing curse. Sirius raised his eyebrows and sat down opposite them

"Okay, you have two choices; choice one…" he raised his index finger "you can tell me what the hell is going on off your own back, OR…" he raised a second finger "you can tell me after I have cursed it out of you"

Remus lowered his book and looked directly at Sirius

"There's a new student," said Remus casually

"And your point is?" asked Sirius

"Well, the new student only arrived this morning and…has already received detention. That's quicker than you or James."

"So basically you're telling me that people think there's a new prankster about. They think he's going to take the Marauders place?"

"Actually what make the new student such an item of gossip associated with you is that she's a girl"

Sirius' mouth fell open,

"Some new girl wants to take my place"

"Yep, that's why everyone's so anxious to meet her, toast Sirius?" asked Remus pointing at the last slice of toast. Sirius grabbed it scathingly and spread jam on it so fiercely that he stabbed the toast with his knife.

"So what house is this girl in?" asked Sirius moodily to Peter

"Dunno, she's not been sorted-"

SUDDENLY the great hall doors crashed open. Professor McGonagall was striding along the hallway, she looked angry. Her nostrils flared and her eyes fierce. Even Sirius or James would not want to taunt her on a day like this. She almost seemed to have a thundercloud following her as she walked.

Behind though, walked a sixteen-year-old girl. She walked very casually in comparison with McGonagall. There was a small smug smile on her face as her arms swung happily by her side. Sirius noticed that the hall had gone totally silently. Everyone was craning there neck to see this mysterious girl who seemed to 'claim power' over the marauders. Sirius heard a few gasps from around him, including (to his bitter shame) from his own mouth. This girl was stunningly beautiful. There was no two ways about it. She had light olive skin, a slightly upturned nose, beautiful brown eyes and rich dark brown (almost black) hair. Which she wore loosely under a back-to-front blue baseball cap reading the words 'ITALIA'. Her figure was curvy and muscular under her scruffily worn robes. Her shirt was untucked and her top button was undone. She did not have a tie yet as she was not sorted. But the more Sirius looked at her the more he noticed that she was not stunning but mesmerising. All together though Sirius felt predisposed to feel badly towards her. He turned towards her as she walked past him. She looked down at him still smiling and she winked. Sirius felt his skin both blush and drain of all feeling…a curious sensation.

Professor McGonagall stood up next to the staff table and waited for the girl to reach her.

McGonagall took a deep breath

"I would like to introduce you to your new student, this is Miss Nadia DiVincenzi!" Nadia looked down at her fellow students smiling, she raised a hand in a bored wave.

"Miss DiVincenzi has been to many different schools Durmstrang, Beauxbatons, Salem Institute…" A ripple of laughter spread through the great hall as they saw the new girl yawning dramatically behind McGonagall's back. McGonagall looked exasperated "…yes well, I'm sure Miss DiVincenzi shall fill you in, but as she has been to so many other schools I'd like you all to prove to her how Hogwarts is the best school yet." McGonagall turned towards the new girl, who, put on a huge fake innocent smile "Now its time for you to be sorted, sit on the stool and here is the sorting hat." Said McGonagall taking the old patched sorting hat off of the staff table. Nadia DiVincenzi removed her baseball cap and sat down on the stool. She was not bothered at all that everyone was looking at her. Actually was appearing to enjoy the attention.

The sorting hat on her head sat and thought for a while, its top leaning forward slightly to think, it grumbled and mumbled thinking intently.

Secretly Sirius was hoping that she was in some other house to Gryffindor, if she was a rival prankster, whom it seemed she was as getting detention on your first day was no mean feat, the least she could do is not be a rival in his own house…but to his horror

GRYFFINDOR!" the sorting hat called out. Everyone but James, Sirius and Peter applauded happily. Even Remus shrugged his shoulders at his friends and clapped politely. Nadia DiVincenzi took off the hat and gave it to McGonagall. She then replaced her own baseball hat.

Sirius saw her ask McGonagall something. To Sirius' horror he saw McGonagall pointing directly at the Marauders. Sirius saw her smile as she looked in their direction; she nodded and walked towards them. Dumbledore stood up

"LET BREAKFAST CONTINUE" His voice rang out.

Nadia DiVincenzi was standing exactly behind Remus. Remus raised his eyebrows and James and Sirius and turned to face her

"Hi are you Remus Lupin?" she asked kindly. She had a very odd accent. It was not French or German, it was not Italian, it was not Spanish or Russian. It seemed to be a vast mixture of all of them

"Yes I am, you must be Nadia…welcome to Hogwarts" he said shaking her hand. Remus moved up a bit to let her sit down

"Thanks" she said smiling

"Strange accent you've got…where are you from?" asked Sirius coldly. His grey eyes seemed like ice. He never looked at girls with that expression (except perhaps Bellatrix Black…and his probably his Mother.)

"Well" said Nadia, not at all slighted by him "Officially, I am Italiano" she said putting on a Native accent "but I've lived in so many countries its hard to keep track. I've been to school in America, France, Bulgaria, Russia, and Turkey, New Zealand, Israel, China, Japan and well that's about it. I don't usually stay more than a few terms in each one." She commented helping herself to cornflakes

"Why do you move around so much" asked Remus, Sirius could not escape the thought that Remus was slightly intrigued by her.

"My Mum's an auror. And Dad has this boring little boat business in the Almalfi Coast so he pretty much stays put. I see him in the holidays and help him in his work"

"Boat business?" asked James "Is he a muggle?"

"My Dad!" asked Nadia amazed "No…he just loves boats. Actually its quite fun. I just take a boat out now and then a go around the coast. Just a little speedboat or whatever. I take snacks on there and sunbathe. Its really fun"

"Sounds amazing" said Sirius tonelessly. Nadia raised a well-shaped eyebrow

"Sorry I don't know your name?" she asked

"Sirius Black" he said coldly shaking her hand. Nadia nodded

"And you" she asked looking at James

"James Potter" said James scathingly shaking her hand coldly

"Peter Pettergriew" piped up Peter.

"Nice to meet you all. Perhaps tomorrow you lot won't hate me as much."

The marauders exchanged bewildered glances.

"McGonagall told me about you four. Biggest pranksters in the school are you. Well she told me "even Sirius Black and James Potter didn't get detention on their first day!"

Well don't worry boys I'm not here to take your place…just show me the ropes around here and I swear to stay out of your legacy" she said suavely.

The Marauders exchanged surprised expressions, Sirius grinned

"DEAL!" said Sirius shaking her hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Okay McG probably told you that there are four houses and they are named after the four founders" started James. "You know Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff…"

"Blahdy Blahdy Blah" replied Nadia nodding

"Exactly but she really just glossed over the important stuff see Ra-"

Sirius suddenly interrupted James.

"Prongs did ever think that Rowena was hotter than Helga?"

"Of course, Rowena was hot. Lucky Ravenclaws, anyway the thing is Ravenclaws are the super intelligent ones. I always thought me and Sirius should have been sorted in there if we hadn't been put in Gryffindor"

Nadia gasped but smiled all the same "You're full of it"

"Finally somebody who shares my opinion" came a soft voice from behind Nadia. Nadia turned around. There stood a pretty petite girl with red hair and green almond shaped eyes "I'm Lily Evans" said Lily holding out her hand

"Nadia DiVincenzi" said Nadia shaking her hand

"Hi there Evans" crooned James. Lily rolled her eyes

"Up yours Potter" she said back "Nadia I heard you've set off at a tricky start, detention on your first day…well don't make matters worse by hanging around with these idiots"

"Lily! I'm insulted" said James. Nadia laughed

"Thanks Lily but I'm sure I'll be fine. This is how start of term usually starts for me"

"Oh okay" said Lily…she seemed a bit put down

"Oh poor Evans, I know how to make it up to her" said James. A few heads on the table turned to look at James who was getting up and standing on his chair. Sirius was watching with great anticipation

"Potter get down" Lily snapped

"NOT UNLESS YOU GO OUT WITH ME EVANS!" he called out dramatically.

Lily's cheeks blushed to almost the same colour as her hair. She gave one angry look at James Potter and stormed off (to the sound of many giggling Gryffindors)

"I take it you like her" said Nadia to James who was getting back into his chair

"To be honest Nadia 'like' isn't a strong enough word," said Remus

"Well Potter, you're going the wrong way of asking her out"

"No kidding," mumbled Sirius under his breath

"Lily Evans obviously likes her guys to be humble. You James are kind of arrogant"

"Watch it Nadia!" said James warningly

"What? That's not an insult. I actually think guys who are a bit arrogant are also kind of sexy…but that's my choice not Lily's"

"She's right you know Prongs. I don't think Lily's interested in you jumping on the table or catching a snitch…although you really should have realised this by now after seven years of the same techniques. Where did you get the idea that you should be a Ravenclaw?" asked Sirius sniggering.

"Oh piss off Padfoot…okay Nadia, if you're so great at getting yourself a date you do it…Get a boyfriend by the end of the week"

"I really don't want a boyfriend," said Nadia blushing "They um…get in the way"

"So just prove to us you can get one then dump him," said Sirius

"Well I would its just…well…boyfriends are like drugs. You get addicted! Then I can't dump them and they won't dare dump me because they're too chicken so then both of us are stuck in a very boring love affair minus the love"

"Wow…so what do you do?" asked James

"Well then I just have to leave school to somewhere halfway across the world…and it's happened to bloody often"

"Hey wait a moment, you said you travelled around a lot because your mum's an auror" said Sirius sceptically

"Yeah well lets just say I encourage her changing stations" Nadia rolled her eyes

"So does this mean your not planning on having a boyfriend in Hogwarts?" asked Peter rather downheartedly. James whacked him around the back of the head

"Yeah like she'd ever go out with out any how Wormtail"

Nadia laughed

"What are these weird names you call each other?" asked Nadia taking a spoonful of her now rather ignored soggy cornflakes.

The Marauders exchanged glances, especially at Remus who shook his head frantically. Nadia was looking at all of their rather thoughtful faces confusedly.

"Well I'm called 'Prongs'" James started "because…my mum calls me 'Dear' all the time...and for some reason Sirius finds this hilarious so called me 'Stag'…that turned into 'Prongs' during around the middle of the third year or something" James lied

"Yeah and I er…dated a girl who said my feet were really soft like her dog's paws" said Sirius "James then decided to call me 'Padfoot' I used to mind…I'm sort of used to it now though" said Sirius coolly

"I'm called Moony because…um…well…" Remus looked helplessly at James, Sirius and Peter

"He pulled his pants down a few years back and mooned at everyone so that why we call him 'Mooney,'" said Sirius quickly. Remus blushed scarlet. Nadia burst out laughing

"You mooned?" Nadia repeated "Sorry but you really don't seem the type Remus…I flashed at my old school…boy I got into so much trouble you wouldn't believe it"

"Wish I was there" said James laughing

"Hey watch it you!" said Nadia menacingly but grinning all the same

"I'm called 'Wormtail' because…"

"We told him he looked like a rat. To which 'Wormtail' replied that he did not have a tail like a worm-like-tail…so we figured he must have some kind of tail" Sirius interrupted. Nadia, James, Remus and Sirius snorted with laughter. If blushing darker than Remus did when he was accused of mooning was possible. Peter had done it.

"So these nick names…is it a sort of members only thing or can I call you that to?"

"No" said Sirius…at exactly the same time as James said

"Yes"

"So which one is it" asked Nadia looking at the two friends. Sirius scowled at James and James scowled back at Sirius

"Call us what you like Nadia just don't call us late for lunch" said Remus laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sirius sat down collapsed down on the common room sofa and spread his legs over the arms and lay flat. He sighed

"I can't take school" he moaned. Nadia took her bag of and flung it on the floor, she looked at Sirius and rolled here eyes

"Look at you! Taking up the whole sofa…budge up will you?" she asked with her strong accent. Sirius made an inaudible groan. "Fine" said Nadia "If you won't move for me, you can stay where you are!" Nadia flicked her hair and span around. She then sat on Sirius' legs.

"Ow!" he grumbled

"Your fault! Move now, if you want to live" she said pompously. Sirius kicked her off quickly, she laughed

"You know you're really heavy. You don't look it!"

"I'm not fat I'm…well perhaps… muscular"

"You're not either Nadia you're just heavy!"

"Either that or you're weedy…oh hi James"

James just entered the room and threw his bag down next to Nadia's

"Whats happening?"

"We're debating whether I'm fat, muscular or Sirius is weak"

"Mixture of the latter two"

Sirius scowled as Nadia laughed

"How did it go with Lily?" asked Sirius, remembering how James took it as a ritual to ask Lily out every day.

"Great! She said she'd rather go out with a hippogriff!" said James brightly.

"Wow!" said Sirius

"Sorry, is this a good thing?" asked Nadia

"You bet" said James missing the sarcasm "Last time it was the 'giant squid' I must be growing on her"

Nadia laughed.

"So Sirius do you have a girlfriend?" Nadia asked. James answered for him

"Sirius has a new girlfriend every week, its hard to keep track though…Sirius, which one are you dating at the mo'?"

"Er…Allison Barnette…I think"

"So Nadia, I know you're not interested but has anyone chatted you up yet?"

"Not chatted up exactly…but I have had a few wolf whistles and flirting glances"

"Cool" said Remus entering

"Yeah but what can be expected…I'm hot" she said waving a hand

"I love this girl" said James laughing "She's like a female version of me"

"Look James I can do without the insults" she laughed; she kissed his cheek in a friendly manner. "Hey Peter" said Nadia waving at Peter who entered. Peter looked delighted to have been singled out by Nadia.

"Did you get your time table Nads?" asked James

"Yeah I…Potter, what the hell is Nads?" she sniggered

"Nads is your new nickname! Now why are you calling me Potter?"

"Because it make me laugh" she said simply "Oh yeah I got my time table…first lesson: Potions!" she punched the air

"Please don't tell me you like potions" said Sirius pulling a box of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans from his pocket

"Love it" she said scanning the time table

"Why?" asked Peter taking one of Sirius' beans without asking

"Because I don't do anything in it…it's a whole lesson of messing about!" she said

"Well I never thought of it like that" said James nodding "Guess we'll make it through old Sluggy's class…Hey Lily" said James as Lily entered, she scowled at James and walked over to Nadia

"We're sharing a dormitory" said Lily coldly

Nadia's jaw dropped and she whined

"Can't I share with these guys?" she pointed to the Marauders. "No offence or anything"

"None taken but you can't…they're boys if you hadn't noticed…we're not allowed to share dorms with boys…its against the rules"

Nadia snorted

"Talk about sexism and segregation…okay Lily when's bed time?"

"There's no set time…but it's an early start tomorrow, so I'm off to bed, goodnight Nadia…good night Remus" she ignored the other Marauders and went to the girl's dormitory.

At Potions next day: ---Nadia stifled a laugh. Sirius put a hand over her mouth to stop her. James was ladling large spoonfuls of their badly made potion he then leaned forward and began to pour it down a greasy haired boy nicknamed – Snivellus.

The boy gave a sudden shudder and screamed shrilly as the liquid poured down his back.

Narcissa, James and Sirius burst out laughing

"What is wrong Snape?" asked Professor Slughorn turning around from the blackboard

But Snape could not talk, his body was inflating and he had begun to float slightly from his chair. "Who made their potion wrong?" asked Slughorn coldly. Nadia was shaking with trying to stop laughing. Professor Slughorn seemed to notice this "Well I'd better deflate him before he hits a candle and blows up.

"Oh please don't sir" whispered Sirius under his hand. Slughorn took out a antidote from his desk, pulled (a rather large and floating) Snape down by the hand from the ceiling. He then poured the potion onto his head. Snape began to deflate. He hit the ground with a slight thud.

"You'd better go to the Hospital wing Snape…off you go, Miss Black, go with him will you?" Slughorn said to Snape and Narcissa. He then turned to Sirius, James and Nadia "Detention you three, my office straight after dinner, half past seven!"

"But sir" Nadia put on a puppy dog face "We're innocent" she practically had a halo popping out of her head and wings sprouting from her back.

This did not seem to fool Slughorn, most likely McGonagall told him about Nadia detention.

Later at Lunch: ----"She's so cool," said James looking over at Nadia who was chatting to gang of Slytherins, she was wearing her blue Italia cap again

"Yeah said Sirius" strangely dreamily. James looked at him

"Do you like her?" asked James grinning

"What! No she's my friend…why the hell is she talking to Slytherins though"

"I don't blame you," said James "She looks great, she acts great and she has a really cool accent"

"I don't like her like that…but yes I shall admit she is pretty…very pretty…okay stunningly sexy, but that's not the point!" said Sirius

"You know you've never hidden your feelings about a girl before Sirius, you must really fancy her"

"I don't! And even if I did she already said she didn't want a boyfriend"

"Ah, but she also said she couldn't say no"

"She never said that Prongs"

"No but she seemed to imply it"

"Yeah and she also said she would leave if she got a boyfriend…We don't want her to leave now do we?" said Sirius biting on a breadstick.

"True" said James

Sirius looked over at Nadia. It was true she was amazing. Everything Sirius thought an ideal girl should be. Sexy, witty, funny, interesting and clever! She was not shy or naive and she was not slutty. Perhaps she would go out with Sirius. He was the best looking guy in school so it was a possibility she would not want to leave him. If he thought the relationship was not going anywhere, he could dump her. He was not scared.

Sirius decided to try his luck as soon as they finished dinner. He watched sourly as Nadia was engrossed in a conversation with Lucius Malfoy.

"So after we finish lunch we have some free time?" asked Nadia who had sat back at the Gryffindor table. She was smiling excitedly and her eyes were glittering with a weird happiness

"Yeah, the quicker we eat, the longer we have?" said James

"Really?" asked Nadia wide eyed. She began shovelling food into her mouth with very little etiquette.

Sirius looked at James bemusedly

"Something happened?" asked James

Nadia, who had a large wad of bread stuffed in her mouth, simply shrugged.

"Mamy Fum mot ma wmatch?" came her full mouth

"Eh?" asked James

Nadia swallowed

"Any one got a watch" she repeated.

"Yeah, James held out a his watch arm"

Nadia grinned. She pulled out a mint from her pocket and stuffed it in her mouth

"I gotta go! Love the watch Potter" she got up from the table and ran out of the room.

"Whats up with her?" asked Sirius

James shrugged


End file.
